1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic variable-speed motor receiving a drive fluid and supplying a torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hydraulic motors exist, for example motors of the "Porcelain " or "Hydroland " type composed of a rotor in which cylinders are formed, with pistons moving in the cylinders to drive a crankshaft in the manner of a radial-piston internal combustion engine.
However, in general, these motors are relatively complicated to build.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,317 teaches a hydraulic motor with an epicycloidal assembly able to operate at only two preset rotational speeds.